A Leaf in the Wind Makorra Moments
by ktinaballerina
Summary: Just a bunch of short Mako and Korra moments throughout Republic City as the war against Amon and his equalists begins.
1. Chapter 1

Korra dangled her legs off the ridge on Air Temple Island. It was her favorite place in the world just to think. For her it was the closest place she had to home- the South Pole. When she closed her eyes she would listen to the sound of the waves below crash up against the rocks. She pictured herself atop Naga in the brilliant white snow back home. On their usual walks Naga and Korra would venture to the edge of the ice and sit just as she did now. They could sit there for hours just taking in the sight of the never ending sea and enjoying the unique quiet that only the Arctic brought. It was a peaceful silence that she couldn't find in Republic City.

With everything that has occurred over the last few months silence was the last thing Korra wanted. Being the Avatar has turned her life completely upside down and all she wanted was someone to comfort her. It was out of her nature to need emotional support but she didn't necessarily _want_ it either. She couldn't show any sign of weakness because she was suppose to be the mighty savior of the world. Everyone would panic if the great Avatar didn't have a straight head. Korra had to be strong for everyone. So she hid all her distress from her enemies, Amon and his chi blockers, and even her own friends. Especially her friends. More importantly, she hid her distresses from Mako.

Ever since the whole Tarlokk incident she hasn't exactly figured his feelings let alone her own. When they found her that night in the alley she was so surprised when it was Mako that pushed everyone aside and gently took her up in his arms. Perhaps getting kidnapped by a crazy bloodbender just made him a little more worried about her than usual? After all he had Asami and he loves her right? Whatever the case may be Korra still didn't want to think about it.

With a heavy sigh, she drew her legs in from off the cliff and rested her chin on her knees. From behind her Korra heard light footsteps. Thinking it was probably Lin or Tenzin she didn't acknowledge the person behind her. But then the person spoke.

"Wanna talk about it?" said a familiar deep voice.

Korra whipped her head around to see Mako standing above her with arms crossed. She began to blush a bit before turning to face the waves again.

"Uhh wh-what do you mean Mako?"

"I mean what's bothering you. You've been acting kind of strange since you came back from... Well you know"

Korra had a flashback of her running in the snow from her captors. She shook it off and replied with a dull tone. "I'm just fine thanks for asking. Why would you think something is bothering me?"

He sat next to her on the ridge leaning back on his elbows. "Well for one, you just sit out here all by yourself, two, you're too quiet all of a sudden, and three, you keep sighing like that."

"You don't say."

"Yeah well I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. And even if you don't want to talk about it I'm still here."

"Thanks." she muttered plainly when in fact all she wanted to do was let out all her emotions right now.

Mako continued, "I know you've been through a lot Korra. And honestly I don't know how you can be so cool about it. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. And I'm not just saying that because you're the avatar, but because you're you Korra."

"Are you quite done bragging about me yet? I really appreciate it Mako but I cant do this right now." When she spoke tears threatened to spill out from her aqua eyes as more feelings swirled. She started to get up from the ground.

"No I'm not," he quickly grabbed her hand and got up with her,"I think I have more to say to you" He took a deep breath "Korra I... I..."

Korra starred into his golden eyes through her watery ones and she finally felt all her pressure explode at once. Korra began to sob heavily and just held onto Mako's hand. He pulled her into a hug, encircling strong arms around Korra. She melted into him. This was the kind of consoling she needed. And she felt so grateful that she didn't have to ask for it. For the first time in a long time she let someone see her in this condition, and she was glad that it was Mako.

After a few minutes he slowly and gently pried her from him. He took her face in his gloved hands and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. Korra had surely gotten more than she had wanted. Her tears began to slow. The now wide eyed girl just looked at him in awe.

"I think I'll tell you the rest of what I have to say later," he said before wiping her tears away with his crimson scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Korra. Flow with the wind," commented Tenzin. Korra was glad to finally get some praise from her air bending master. But them again she didn't want to complain about her lack of commendation from Tenzin after she set fire to the spinning air gates a few weeks ago. It was her way of apologizing and keeping on his good graces. Since then she has progressed. It was becoming much easier to move like an airbender.

"Again," commanded Tenzin and he sent another blast of air through the spinning gates, signaling for Korra to go through the obstacle once more.

The young Avatar began stepping past the moving gates. Her movements were fluid and calm yet stealthy and agile. Each time it seemed as if she would get knocked off her feet by the moving panels, but each time she would just barley dodge them, a feat she certainly couldn't accomplish in the past. Her feet appeared to almost dance as she moved them in circle patterns that allowed her to not get hit. Advancing forward with another light step Korra emerged through the other side of the gates where her teacher was. She panted heavily.

"Woow! Am I awesome or am I awesome?" she cheered after she caught her breath. "Did you see that? I think I finished in record time!"

"This training exercise is not about speed. It is about learning to maneuver like a true Airbender," Tenzin saw how Korra face fell a little. Then he smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I must say that you have improved greatly Korra. And soon we will move on in your training."

"Really Tenzin? Really?"

"Yes. I think you'll be able to bend air very soon. Just remember to keep up with your training."

As Korra jumped up and down with joy she heard the little airbender kids giggling loudly nearby. "DADDY DADDY DADDY!"

"Oh dear," sighed Tenzin, his shoulders drooping slightly.

Bolin and Mako were struggling to make their way to the airbending training area with the three children hanging about them. To Korra's amusement it seemed that Bolin was having the most fun juggling Ikki and Jinora while Mako carried a wild, hair-pulling, and...gassy Meelo upon his shoulders.

"IKKI! MEELO! JINORA! THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT OUR GUESTS!" screamed a now red faced Tenzin.

Bolin chuckled and let the two girls down. "It's alright. They were just showing us around the island. You're kids sure are fun tour guides!" A smilely Ikki and Jinora then simultaneously hugged Bolin's legs.

"Yeah real fun," retorted Mako sarcastically as Meelo began gnawing on his head.

"Awww poor Meelo! Is Mr. City Boy being too dark and broody for you? I know he can get really jerky sometimes. But nobody's perfect" joked Korra. She then reached up, picked the little airbender off of Mako's shoulders, and placed him on the ground.

Mako rubbed his neck and said "Hah very funny. At least the little rascal can airbend." Korra stood there wide eyed for a moment, then she immediately narrowed her eyes at him giving a death stare.

It went silent for a brief moment in the group and everyone stopped moving with all eyes on Mako and Korra. The awkward silence was soon filled by a chorus of "Ohhhhhhhs" (*kind like of the sound people make after a reallllllly good yo mama joke*) from everybody including the usually formal Tenzin.

"Wow Mako. Do you really want to get on my grumpy side right now?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Oh so you have more than one side? I thought grumpy was your only one!" he yelled.

"Well aren't you one to talk! Can't you take a joke for once!"

The argument began to grow more heated and it seemed that Korra and Mako had forgotten there were others around them. Bolin slowly gathered up the kids and Tenzin and tried to usher them out of the training area as inconspicuously as possible. He whispered reassuringly to the airbenders, "Mommy and Daddy over there fight a lot but they still love each other." As he spoke he gestured over his shoulder to the screaming pair behind them. They all turned smirking as the yelling continued.

"You drive me crazy!" bellowed Mako.

Korra covered her ears in frustration. "Do you even hear yourself right now? It's sooo annoying! You sound like a quacking turtle-duck!" as she yelled she spun around and let angry fire swirl around her. She was so distracted by their fight she hadn't even noticed that a small ember landed in the air gates.

"KORRA YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!"

"AND YOU'RE... YOU'RE... YOU'RE... SOOO ANNOYING!"

"WOW YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK RIGHT!"

"Well then I'll just do this then," Korra then took her waterbending stance and drew water from a nearby fountain. She then dumped gallons of cold water onto her fire bending friend and started to laugh. Korra tried to gauge how Mako would react and it was evident that he tried to no avail to conceal his own laughter.

"Ok rule one Miss Avatar. Never. Ever. Wet. The. Scarf." All she did was stick her tongue out.

"Alright then. I can play this game too you know," He said slyly.

He proceeded to jump and tackle his friend to the ground but she evaded him easily. He tried once more but failed. Korra kept a constant distance from him. She never thought that using her airbending movements would be this fun.

"Come on Mr. Hat Trick. Just fire bend at me already!" she giggled still averting his attempts to knock her down.

"Because that would be too easy. And plus I don't play dirty like you," he answered with smile. Korra confusedly watched as Mako suddenly began to straighten himself out and shake his hair dry.

"Uhh what are you doing Mako?"

He looked past Korra, cleared his throat, and waved to something behind her. "Oh hey Asami."

Korra stopped her movements and felt a slight disappointment. She turned around to say "Hi" to Asami too but when she did no one was there. At that moment she was knocked to the ground by Mako with an "umph." They both laughed as the rolled around for a while.

Finally they came to a stop. Mako was on top of Korra and they're faces were in close proximity. Both out of breath from the laughing and rolling they remained motionless, staring at each other. Korra began to lose herself in his honey gold eyes and in feeling his warm body against hers. She could feel her blush emerging as she saw Mako develop his own. Helpless, all she could do was smile.

"Mako I-" she started but then was cut off abruptly. He pressed his soft lips against hers and brought up a hand to cup her cheek. Korra's surprised azure eyes drifted closed and she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a long moment she pulled back and they rested their foreheads together. "Mako, I thought you said you didn't play dirty?" she joked.

"I do what I want." he smirked and stole another kiss. He then pulled them both up and hugged Korra but he didn't hug her for as long as he would have like to. His demeanor changed and he became more alert and defensive. It was like he sensed something was wrong, like Amon was about to pop out of the bamboo garden. "Do you smell smoke?"

Korra looked around ready to fight someone when something bright caught her eye. "Uh-oh. Not again..." and pointed to the now burning air gates as she slumped over.

Tenzin frantically came running back to the training area to investigate the smoke he saw from the temple. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the air gates aflame and the two teens near by. His jaw fell open and his knees buckled. He sat there for a minute or two on his knees with his arms out stretched towards the flames in disbelief. When he finally could comprehend the sight before him he turned bright red and started screaming at Korra.

"THAT WAS A TWO THOUSAND YEAR OLD HISTORICAL TREASURE!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ship rocked slightly with the growing waves. The sky above began to cloud and turn gray. Alone, Korra slumped over the ship's railing. Closing her eyes she inhaled the scent of the salt water. She had never been seasick before. It was almost ironic since she was a waterbender and she was practically one with the ocean. Or at least she used to be.

It had only been a day since the battle in Republic City ended. A day since she saved benders alike. A day since she took down the masked Amon. A since her bending was taken. The horrific experience had taken its toll immediately. Many times during that day had she tried furiously to firebend, waterbend, or earthbend but nothing would occur. She went through the bending motions just hoping Amon had failed and just blocked her chi. She would try for hours until she would collapse crying out. It had been Lin's idea to go to the Southern Water Tribe to see Katara with the hopes that the best healer in the world could restore Korra's bending.

The past twenty four hours had been the most painful Korra had ever experienced. Not being able to bend, the one thing she had a burning passion for, was like having half a soul, only being half alive.

She couldn't think of anything else. Sure she had saved her friends and they were safe. They had reassured her so many times already but it was almost as if they talked like that just because they themselves didn't know how to handle the situation. Once through the night she heard the Ikki and Pema talking as they passed her room. "Mommy, if it wasn't for Korra, Rohan would be the last airbender just like Gramp Gramp." Because of that she truly felt grateful she at least still had airbending. However it still wasn't the same.

She looked at her palms. "Why?" she whispered to herself. "Aang. Please someone. I need your guidance." It suddenly became hard to breath and her stifled gasps for air turned into sobs. Tears began streaming from her tired eyes, cascading into the larger body of saltwater below her. Korra grabbed the railing with both hands for support and fell to her knees. Her crying became louder. At the same time thunder erupted from the sky and it began to rain.

She was glad the rain drenched her. It felt like her tears were disappearing and that the sky was sobbing for her. If she had to cry for hours alone in the rain on this ship she would. Just to feel better. To feel complete again.

Korra heard the creek of a metal door opening. At this point she didn't care if anyone saw her like this. Then she felt something placed on her head shielding her from the crying sky. She wiped her eyes and saw it was a coat. Mako's coat. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him because it was warm and comforting just like him.

"Korra, please come inside. You're gonna get sick," he said sounding concerned.

She sniffled. "I'm fine where I am."

"Thats a lie. You obviously aren't fine. Just please come inside with me."

She released her hands that were still clutching the railing and sat in the could floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, enshrouding herself completely with his coat. "I'm ok. I just need some time alone" she said pleadingly.

"Don't do this to yourself Korra," mako raised his voice slightly,"You don't have to play superhero all the time and pretend you don't need your friends." He sighed making sure he was calm "Look what I'm trying to say is dont shut everyone out. Don't shut me out. Please."

"Mako you just don't get it!" she shouted over the now pouring rain. "I lost almost everything. My bending is who I am. It's a part of my soul. What kind of avatar am I now? Without my other elements I feel so empty that it's killing me. How can you possibly know what I am going through?" Her voice grew quieter after the last sentence. Korra felt the torrents of tears coming on again and hid her face under Mako's drenched coat. She clutched her knees even harder than before

It was silent for a moment. The only sounds came from the sad weeps from the sky and the young avatar.

The next thing Korra knew she sensed Mako slowly kneel down beside her. Not wanting to leave the security under the coat she remained still so she couldn't see his face. Then Mako hugged Korra's form tightly. She instantly felt comforted and leaned into his warm body. He lifted her up tenderly off the floor and adjusted their positions. He moved them so he was sitting with his back was leaning against the bars of the railings and Korra facing him in his lap. Mako pulled on his coat so it revealed Korra's teary face. He took her face in his hands so she would look him in the eyes. All he wanted was to see her cerulean eyes bright with happiness again, not reddened with pain. She was face to face with him but averted eye contact.

"Korra, please. Please look at me," he pleaded desperately. In that instant she did hearing his tone of voice. She could tell he began to cry too even in the pouring rain. Amber and sapphire met and the connection was made. "I know exactly how you feel. How do think I felt when I lost my parents?" She had completely forgotten about Mako's late parents. She was so absorbed in her own problems she didn't even realized her words could bring up his dark past again. Korra wished she could take it all back.

"Mako I'm so so sorry." she said in between sobs. He released her face and she leaned down onto his chest clutching his shirt. She could feel his breathing becoming more slowed and deeper as he tried to control his sadness.

"But the other day when we faced Amon together," he began, "I almost lost everything too." As he spoke she pictured Mako, the man she loved, bloodbent into a kneeling position and Amon leaning over him about to take away his bending. "And I'm not talking about my bending." Korra looked up at him confused. "You."

"What?"

"You... I almost lost you." he pulled her back to him and held her with no intent of letting her go. "I almost lost you Korra... Again. You're my everything. You always have. It just took me so long to release that. You're a part of who I am. A part of my soul. What kind of man am I knowing that I can't protect the woman I love. Without you Korra I'd feel so empty that it would kill me." His words were oddly familiar. His arms crushed her to him. "Korra I love you so much and I never want to feel like you're going to leave me ever again. So please don't shut me out."

"Oh Mako. I love you too." Korra held onto him, wanting the moment to last an eternity. She wanted to be by his side forever, the man who just made her despairs disappear.

Korra stretched her neck to look into Mako's pools of gold again but instead was met by a pair of soft warm lips to her own. She returned the kiss. This was best she had felt in the last day. She was happy. She felt loved. She felt warm. She felt whole again.

At the same time the ship sailed right into the eye of the storm. The waters calmed and the rain stopped. Sun rays cascaded down on to the two teens still embracing each other in a tender kiss. Proving that in the darkest times there is still light. There is still hope.

* * *

**Hey there:) so tell me what you guys think so far! reviews are really appreciated:) that way i know you guys want more! if you have any ideas or request please let me know!:) ktinaballerina out.**


End file.
